Les étoiles pleurent
by bellarkeisreal
Summary: L'été avant son entrée en terminale, le frère-jumeau de Clarke, Kyle, est assassiné dans sa chambre. Avec l'aide de Raven, sa meilleure amie et petite-amie de Kyle, la jeune femme tente de se reconstruire sans lui, mais aussi de comprendre les circonstances du meurtre. Bellarke/Murven AU.
1. Prologue

« Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis. » - Victor Hugo

Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, Kyle avait toujours été le meilleur ami de Clarke. Ce n'était pas juste son frère jumeau, il était une partie d'elle-même. Et même si, scientifiquement parlant, elle était la plus vieille des deux, c'est lui qui jouait le rôle du grand frère protecteur. Quand elle avait huit ans, la blonde s'était passionnée pour le basket-ball – _une passion qui lui était vite passée, d'ailleurs_ \- mais tous les garçons du village tenaient absolument à l'écarter du terrain simplement parce que c'était une fille. Alors, Kyle avait donné toutes ses cartes Pokémon en échange d'une place pour Clarke, et ce n'était qu'un des sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour elle. Parce que c'était sa sœur, qu'ils étaient liés par le sang et qu'ils auraient tout fait l'un pour l'autre. En grandissant, leur lien fusionnel n'avait été que renforcé les premières disputes, mais aussi les premières confidences, les premiers plans foireux et toutes ces choses qu'on fait lorsqu'on est jeunes et insouciants. Ils n'avaient pas le même caractère, mais l'univers les avait réuni dans la même famille pour une raison, c'était indéniable.

Clarke se souviendra toujours de ce 28 août. L'été était en train de se terminer, elle était sortie avec Lincoln pour acheter les dernières affaires de cours dont elle avait besoin pour le lycée. En rentrant, quand elle tourna à l'angle de sa rue, tout lui parut étrangement plus sombre. Le ciel s'était grisé, et une brise froide venait caresser sa peau. Puis, elle vit tout ce chaos autour de sa maison : des voitures de police, de pompiers, et surtout, sa mère et son père effondrés à l'extérieur. L'adolescente ne se laissa même pas le temps de réagir et courut voir ce qu'il se passait. Essoufflée, apeurée, elle arriva devant ses parents.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?,**_ _elle cria._ _ **Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Kyle ?,**_ _s'affola-t-elle_ _ **»**_

Mais ni son père, ni sa mère ne lui répondirent, trop submergés par les sanglots. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, Clarke s'élança vers l'entrée de la maison, mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Déséquilibrée, elle se retourna.

 _ **« Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »**_

Elle se fichait bien de la procédure, à cet instant. La blonde savait pertinemment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kyle. Alors, elle se détacha de la poigne du policier brusquement.

 _ **« Laissez-moi tranquille ! C'est mon frère. »**_

 _ **« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas,**_ _il baissa les yeux_ _ **»**_

Suite au regard désolé de l'homme, Clarke s'affola d'autant plus et poussa la poignée. A l'intérieur, il y avait une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une odeur lugubre. Sans attendre, et sans même écouter les contestations des autres policiers, la jeune femme monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus l'odeur devenait forte et insupportable. Son cœur battait tellement brusquement qu'il aurait pu se décrocher de sa poitrine. Elle donna un coup dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, puis elle le vit.

Clarke ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Elle s'attendait au pire, s'était imaginée beaucoup de scénarios durant ses deux minutes, mais certainement pas celui du corps de son frère ensanglanté. Il était allongé sur son lit, un poignard planté au niveau du cœur, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux encore ouverts, eux aussi. Le monde autour d'elle s'arrêta, ses oreilles se bouchèrent et même le cri glaçant qu'elle poussa lui parut chuchoté. Elle sentit des mains lui attraper les épaules pour l'empêcher de flancher, mais elle s'effondra à genoux et ne put retenir les larmes qui lui bloquaient la respiration. Elle cria une deuxième fois, peut-être même bien une troisième fois. L'adolescente regarda ses mains, ses genoux, se pinça un peu pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. _Réveille-toi_ , se dit-elle. La personne derrière elle était toujours calme, silencieuse, Clarke ne remarquait même pas sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne, du moins.

Après de longues minutes, la blonde releva la tête, s'empêcha de regarder de nouveau son frère et fit face à la personne derrière elle c'était le policier qui l'avait retenu, en bas. Elle avait envie de lui flanquer un poing dans la figure, mais après tout, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il n'y était pour rien, en plus. Par contre, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire à la place, alors elle se contenta de sécher ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, même si celles-ci continuaient de couler avec abondance.

 _ **« Il va falloir redescendre. Pouvez-vous marcher ? »**_

En guise de réponse, Clarke hocha bêtement la tête en reniflant. La jeune femme se releva et suivit l'homme en uniforme. En haut des escaliers, un vertige lui prit et elle se retint à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Elle était si fatiguée, tout à coup. La blonde avait envie de vomir. Le policier se retourna pour l'observer, ralentit la cadence et se mit devant elle, étant en mesure de la rattraper si besoin. Mais par miracle, elle redescendit tous les escaliers, puis poussa la porte pour retourner dehors. Même l'air frais ne l'aidait pas à mieux respirer. _Réveille-toi Clarke_ , se répétait-elle.

Ses parents n'avaient pas bougé. En revanche, elle vit quelqu'un courir dans sa direction et l'enlacer avec force. C'était Raven, sa meilleure amie, et la petite-amie de Kyle depuis un an. L'hispanique était tout aussi assaillie par le chagrin qu'elle, même si elle n'avait pas vu le corps. C'était le ciel qui leur tombait sur la tête. Depuis leur entrée en seconde, ils étaient tous les trois, _toujours_ tous les trois. Ils avaient formé un trio inséparable. Kyle les protégeait, et les aimait. Mais maintenant, elles ne seraient plus que deux. L'air ambiant devint encore plus glacial, des gouttelettes commencèrent à tomber et se mélangèrent avec les sanglots des deux jeunes femmes. _Bordel, Clarke, réveille-toi._

Mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Tout était réel. Son frère venait d'être assassiné.

3


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Réalité amère_**

Clarke, Kyle et Raven étaient en dernière année au lycée de _Pacific Heights_ , l'un des quartiers les plus riches de San Francisco, au nord de la Californie, où Clarke et son frère habitaient avec sa famille. Leur mère avait hérité d'une ancienne demeure familiale la villa, perchée sur sa colline, offrait une vue intégrale sur toute la baie de San Francisco. Raven, de son côté, avait une bien plus modeste vie que sa meilleure amie : la brune vivait seule avec sa mère, dans le quartier de _Mission_ , soit le plus ancien de la ville, mais réputé pour sa forte population hispanique, dont elle avait quelques origines. _Mission_ et _Pacific Heights_ n'étaient véritablement pas deux quartiers adjacents, mais la mère de Raven avait tenu à ce que sa fille aille dans l'un des lycées les plus réputés, pour lui assurer meilleur avenir que ce qu'elle avait pu avoir. De ce fait, Raven passait une partie de la semaine chez Clarke et son frère.

Lors de son entrée en seconde, Raven ne connaissait évidemment personne, étant bien trop éloignée de son quartier habituel. De leur côté, Clarke et Kyle retrouvèrent plusieurs amis du collège, dont Lincoln, le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Mais la mentalité de _Pacific Heights_ ne leur correspondait pas vraiment, bien qu'ayant passé toute leur scolarité dans cette partie de la ville, ils n'avaient pas eu une enfance princière, et leurs parents leur avaient inculqué les vraies valeurs. C'était peut-être cela qui les avaient rapproché de Raven, elle avait cette humilité qui la rendait différente. Et puis ils étaient devenus amis, lentement.

 _En deuxième année, Raven les traîna dans une soirée des plus guindées, chez un de leur camarade : Finn Collins. C'était un type bien, il jouait dans l'équipe de football américain du lycée et était assez apprécié des autres. Clarke et Kyle ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, mais Raven était en cours de biologie avec lui._

 _Ce soir-là, Clarke avait beaucoup trop bu, elle s'était autorisée puisque c'était son frère qui conduisait. Même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les soirées lycéennes, il fallait avouer que celle-ci lui plaisait (peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas sobre, cela dit). Alors qu'elle venait de finir son verre, elle alla s'en chercher un autre dans la cuisine, se frayant un passage entre d'autres adolescents. Une fois revenue dans le salon, elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise Kyle et Raven s'embrassaient. Elle avait remarqué un changement dans leur attitude, ces derniers temps, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela aboutirait à quelque chose._

 _Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Raven sourit et s'éloigna un peu, tandis que le blond remarqua sa sœur et se dirigea vers elle. La jeune femme eut un demi-sourire, entre la taquinerie et l'étonnement. Elle ne savait pas si cela la dérangeait ou pas, disons qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur trio change._

 _ **« Kyle Wick Griffin, entre toutes les filles de San Francisco, il fallait que tu jettes ton dévolu sur ma meilleure amie ? »**_

 _ **« C'est la mienne aussi, je te signale,**_ _il rit._ _ **Est-ce que ça te gêne ? »**_

 _ **« Non, même si j'aurais aimé que tu me parles de tes sentiments. Mais soit, je suis contente pour vous. T'as quand même pas intérêt à m'abandonner hein, et elle non plus !,**_ _dit-elle en pointant la brune du doigt_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Jamais, c'est promis. »**_

Il avait promis, et pourtant, il n'était plus là. Une semaine après la mort de Kyle, son enterrement avait lieu. Clarke était au premier rang avec ses parents et Raven. Lorsqu'elle avait regardé autour d'elle, la blonde avait vu bien trop de monde à son goût certaines personnes étaient là simplement pour être vus, elles ne connaissaient pas Kyle et venaient à cause du côté dramatique de sa mort. Le décès de Kyle avait été annoncé partout en première des journaux, parfois à la télé locale, avec _« Un adolescent assassiné dans sa chambre »_ en guise de titre. Tout cela n'aidait définitivement pas les proches à accepter. Cependant, les recherches de la police restaient heureusement très confidentielles pour le moment, même les spécialistes n'avaient pas révélé les résultats d'autopsie. De toute façon, Clarke savait très bien que s'ils avaient retrouvé le coupable, tout le monde le saurait. Alors, elle ne posait pas de questions, attendait, et tentait de ravaler sa colère autant qu'elle pouvait.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Clarke ne voulait pas rater la semaine de rentrée. Alors, la jeune femme avait attrapé son sac de cours, lissé sa veste et était sortie, saluant ses parents au passage. Ses parents, ils ne parlaient plus, ne bougeaient plus, ils étaient vides. Si Clarke était dévastée, alors sa mère et son père étaient complètement détruits, à l'état de légumes. Et cela se comprenait, ce n'était pas dans la logique des choses de perdre un enfant.

Dehors, le soleil brillait encore, malgré l'été qui se terminait. La blonde commença à marcher –c'était l'un des avantages d'habiter ici, elle pouvait aller au lycée à pied- et mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un klaxon derrière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit que c'était toujours et encore ce même gendarme qui était constamment là où elle était aussi. Le brun baissa sa vitre et s'adressa à Clarke.

 _ **« Voulez-vous que je vous conduise au lycée ? »**_

 _ **« Je pense que ça ira, merci,**_ _elle resta polie_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Mademoiselle Griffin, ce serait mieux si...,**_ _il fut coupé_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Si vous retrouviez qui a tué mon frère, oui,**_ _elle s'énerva._ _ **En attendant, ce n'est pas en me suivant partout que vous y arriverez »**_

 _ **« C'est mon travail, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes sous la protection de la gendarmerie. »**_

 _ **« Ecoutez, agent...,**_ _elle regarda le nom sur son uniforme,_ _ **Blake. J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi, mais je ne suis pas celle qui a été assassinée. Laissez-moi respirer, s'il vous plaît. »**_

L'agent baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cela, la réaction de Clarke était tout à fait humaine. La présence d'un gendarme constamment près d'elle lui rappelait la mort de son frère jumeau. Et surtout, cela lui rappelait qu'elle était en danger, mais ça, Clarke ne voulait pas le comprendre. Elle se voilait la face pour ne pas empirer les choses, pour ne pas penser qu'un _meurtrier_ avait tué son frère. Quelqu'un lui en voulait, avait été capable de s'introduire chez eux et tout faire en toute discrétion, alors que ses parents étaient à l'étage d'en dessous.

Malgré tout, le gendarme continua de la suivre en voiture, d'un peu plus loin, en revanche. Même s'il était garant de la protection de l'adolescente, il comprenait et respectait son chagrin. Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela de suivre quelqu'un toute la journée, surtout une adolescente il avait l'impression d'être entré dans l'intimité de sa petite sœur, Octavia. Il fallait avouer que cette histoire-là était particulièrement morbide, il en avait déjà vu, des morts, mais un si jeune garçon, et tant de violence... Il fallait qu'il voit les rapports d'autopsie, mais pour avoir observé le corps, il savait que Kyle n'avait pas été poignardé qu'une fois. D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'enterrement était passé, il allait enfin pouvoir interroger la famille de la victime.

* * *

Arpenter les couloirs du lycée n'avait jamais été si difficile. En cours, la place à la gauche de Clarke était atrocement vide, passer à côté du casier de son frère lui fit un haut le cœur, mais le pire était surement de supporter le regard des autres. Clarke et Raven détestaient attirer l'attention, mais aujourd'hui, elles étaient au cœur de toutes les conversations. Même au déjeuner, lorsqu'elles déjeunèrent en retrait, dehors, elles n'échappèrent pas au regard de pitié de certains élèves. Et au fond, elles savaient que ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais qu'est-ce que c'était lourd à porter.

Puis, un homme grand à la peau métisse alla s'asseoir à côté d'elles. Clarke sourit et Lincoln les enlaça toutes les deux, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir depuis l'enterrement. Lui aussi était particulièrement secoué lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de son meilleur ami, qui ne le serait pas ? Et puis, cela avait plongé la ville dans une incompréhension et une peur chaotique.

 _ **« Salut, Lincoln,**_ _commença Raven_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Salut les filles. Comment est-ce que ça va ? »**_

La question était rhétorique, évidemment qu'elles allaient mal. Et lui aussi, il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, mais Lincoln intériorisait tous ses sentiments et ne laissait rien paraître.

 _ **« Ça pourrait aller mieux, je suppose,**_ _sourit Clarke._ _ **Et toi ? »**_

 _ **« Je tiens le coup. Pas le choix. »**_

Clarke hocha la tête, puis Lincoln fouilla dans son sac et tendit des cartes Pokémon à la blonde. C'était celles que son frère avait donné pour qu'elle puisse jouer au basket avec les autres, lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans.

 _ **« Tiens, je me suis dit que tu aimerais les récupérer. »**_

 _ **« Mais, comment est-ce que tu as fait ? C'était il y a au moins neuf ans, et Kyle les avait partagé à toute l'équipe... »**_

 _ **« Eh bien, je suis allé voir ceux qui étaient là ce jour-là. Toutes les cartes ne sont pas dedans, certains les avaient balancé après tant de temps mais... »**_

 _ **« Merci, Lincoln. Merci infiniment. »**_

A cet instant, Clarke se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Parce que, c'était ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose lui rappelait son frère, ces derniers temps. Et évidemment, elle le voyait partout. Tandis que Lincoln s'éloignait, les deux jeunes femmes regardaient les cartes qu'elles avaient en leur possession certaines étaient bien conservées, d'autres beaucoup moins, mais elles avaient toutes un point commun : le petit K, écrit au stylo, en bas à droite.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit du lycée après les cours, Clarke vit avec étonnement que l'agent Blake ne l'attendait pas à l'extérieur, comme elle pensait qu'il le ferait. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de l'air, mais elle était quand même plus rassurée lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave, il y avait suffisamment de monde autour pour que quelqu'un n'ose lui faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? L'adolescente salua sa meilleure amie qui rentrait chez elle, ce soir-là, et entama de marcher sur le chemin du retour. Mais plus elle s'éloignait du lycée, moins elle se sentait en sécurité et regardait sans cesse derrière elle si elle n'était pas suivie. Soudain, elle vit les phares d'une voiture se rapprocher et commença à marcher un peu plus vite, mais le conducteur accéléra. Paniquée, Clarke décida de se concentrer sur la musique dans ses écouteurs.

Après quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la voiture continuait de la suivre sans l'interpeller, elle se tourna pour voir qui était le conducteur, et elle aurait pu s'en douter. La jeune femme eut envie de pleurer tant elle était soulagée de retrouver l'agent Blake, et elle ne pensait pas dire ça un jour. Cependant, elle souffla, mécontente qu'il l'ait apeurée.

 _ **« Votre boulot, c'est de protéger les gens, ou de les effrayer ?,**_ _s'énerva-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« A vrai dire, aucun des deux. Je ne fais que remplacer un collègue qui est en vacances,**_ _il sourit._ _ **Le reste du temps, je me mets au bord de la route, et vérifie que les gens respectent bien les limitations de vitesse. Je sais, ça a beaucoup moins de gueule. »**_

Il réussit à arracher un sourire à Clarke, timidement. La jeune femme secoua la tête et se détendit un peu plus. Le gendarme tapota la place à côté de lui, et cette fois, Clarke accepta et alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Bizarrement, elle se sentait un peu honteuse, comme si elle avait été faible. Mais si Kyle avait été là, il aurait sûrement préféré que sa sœur mette toutes ses chances de son côté pour être protégée. _Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour le faire_.

Lorsqu'il démarra, Clarke n'osa ni lui parler, ni le regarder. Il alluma la radio pour faire office de bruit de fond, et essaya d'entamer une conversation.

 _ **« Donc... Tu étudies la littérature au lycée, c'est bien ça ? »**_

 _ **« Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?,**_ _elle se tourna_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je suis obligé de savoir pour qui je travaille. Pour l'affaire, quoi. »**_

 _ **« Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, vous savez ce qu'on dit, 'je ne parlerais qu'en présence d'un avocat' »**_

L'agent Blake ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé, ou ennuyé. Cette fille-là extériorisait sa tristesse par la colère, et il semblerait qu'elle ait décidé de s'en prendre à lui. Même si c'était embêtant, il avait l'habitude : Octavia avait toujours tendance à déferler ses émotions sur lui. Cependant, cette dernière phrase avait réussi à le rendre silencieux, et Clarke en profita pour l'observer un peu. L'homme avait des cheveux bouclés et bruns, devait avoir une vingtaine d'années environ, quelques taches de rousseur, une peau mate et une mâchoire particulièrement carrée. Il était tout le contraire de son frère : Kyle était blond, avait des yeux bleus, un visage rond et un sourire enjoué. Ce mec-là lui paraissait bien plus dur et plus sérieux. Le métier, certainement. Et elle se souvint que c'était lui qui l'avait retenu et accompagné lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps de son frère. Un frisson lui parcourut quand l'image lui revint en tête, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis, la voiture se gara devant chez elle, et la jeune femme ouvrit la portière.

 _ **« A plus tard, monsieur B. »**_

 _ **« Monsieur B ?**_ _Il fronça les sourcils._ _ **'Blake' n'est pourtant pas difficile à prononcer. »**_

 _ **« Je faisais référence au nom brodé sur votre veste : B. Blake. »**_

 _ **« Oh,**_ _il baissa les yeux pour regarder la broderie._ _ **C'est Bellamy. »**_

 _ **« Ouais, mais je suppose qu'agent Blake' suffira. Et puis, je ne vais pas me présenter, visiblement vous avez l'air de me connaître. »**_

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel. La blonde claqua la portière derrière elle. _Moi aussi Griffin, ce fut un plaisir de vous raccompagner_ , se dit-il.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Raven avait les yeux dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle était au lycée, ou chez Clarke, c'était plus simple, quelqu'un partageait sa peine. Mais lorsqu'elle était seule, tout lui revenait en travers de la tête. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait été assassiné. _Assassiné_. Le mot résonnait dans ses oreilles. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il en vouloir à Kyle pour décider de mettre fin à sa vie ? Il était très apprécié à _Pacific Heights_ , elle en était persuadée, alors pourquoi diable l'avait-on emporté ? C'était stupide, mais elle se voyait finir sa vie avec lui. Peut-être était-ce juste le syndrome du premier amour, et qu'elle était naïve. Mais c'était ainsi, pour elle, c'était évident, elle aurait une grande maison, plusieurs enfants et vieillirait avec Kyle.

A cette pensée qu'elle ne réalisera jamais, la vue de Raven se brouilla et les sanglots commencèrent à l'assaillir. La jeune femme se rattrapa au mur à côté d'elle et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Les gens passaient à côté d'elle, la regardaient avec mépris, mais ne lui demandèrent pas si elle allait bien. _Tu es à Pacific Heights, Raven, pas à Mission_. Pour se calmer, la brune décida d'aller dans le café le plus proche. C'était petit, assez sombre et convivial. Sans attendre, elle alla s'asseoir à une table retirée du reste du monde, enfouie sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de calmer ses pleurs. Après quelques minutes, elle vit une tasse de chocolat se poser sur sa table, et l'odeur lui arriva aux narines. Surprise, l'adolescente releva la tête et aperçut le serveur.

 _ **« Je n'ai rien commandé,**_ _dit-elle timidement_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je sais. C'est offert par la maison. »**_

 _ **« Oh,**_ _elle baissa les yeux,_ _ **merci beaucoup. »**_

 _ **« Dure journée ? »**_

Sans lui demander la permission, le serveur s'assit en face d'elle, replaçant son torchon sur son épaule. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, finalement, si elle pouvait éviter d'être seule un moment, ce n'était pas de refus. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes, faisant certainement couler tout son mascara sur ses joues. Elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable.

 _ **« On peut dire ça. Je pense que je peux même affirmer que toute l'année sera dure, vu l'ampleur des dégâts,**_ _elle touilla dans son chocolat_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on pense, quelquefois. On va se coucher en se disant que demain, ça n'ira pas mieux, mais la plupart du temps, on se trompe. »**_

 _ **« Il y a des choses que même toutes les nuits du monde ne pourront pas réparer,**_ _elle eut un demi-sourire_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je vois. Je suppose que ça doit être encore frais,**_ _il plissa les yeux._ _ **Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ? Des fois, c'est plus facile avec un étranger. »**_

La brune haussa les épaules, est-ce que cela valait le coup de tout raconter ? Soit les choses allaient remonter et elle s'effondrerait, soit ça la libèrerait. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait définitivement jamais faire revenir Kyle. Raven tapota distraitement ses ongles sur la tasse.

 _ **« Tu as certainement entendu parler du garçon assassiné il y a deux semaines chez lui, Kyle ? »**_

 _ **« Oui,**_ _il hocha la tête_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Il était mon petit-ami. »**_

Le jeune homme eut un moment de réalisation, il resta statique pendant une seconde avant de se reculer et d'appuyer son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. Gêné, il se gratta le crâne.

 _ **« Oh. »**_

 _ **« Ouais, oh,**_ _répéta-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Désolé d'avoir pensé que ta réaction était démesurée. »**_

Raven secoua la tête, signe que ce n'était pas grave. Le garçon était complètement impuissant, que pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un proche ? Mes condoléances ? Je suis désolé ? Tout ça paraissait bien insuffisant face au chagrin de l'autre. Puis, le portable de Raven vibra sa mère lui annonçait qu'elle était arrivée pour venir la chercher, à l'angle de la rue.

 _ **« Je vais devoir y aller. Merci pour le chocolat, et pour ton oreille attentive. »**_

Le serveur sourit sincèrement. Il ne la reverrait probablement jamais.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur San Francisco. Sur le toit, Clarke voyait toutes les plages au loin, l'Océan Pacifique qui s'échouait sur le sable. Les soirs, en été, Clarke attrapait sa couverture, Kyle sa guitare, quelques cigarettes, et ils observaient les étoiles tous les deux pendant des heures. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour elle d'y retourner maintenant, mais après tout, elle ne voulait pas perdre cela. Et si proche du ciel, elle se sentait plus proche de lui.

 _ **« Hey, frangin. C'est la première fois que je viens ici depuis que...,**_ _elle avala sa salive_ _ **, tu sais, depuis que tu n'es plus là. Les journées sont fades sans toi. Tu nous manques, si tu savais. Je ne sais même pas comment Raven, Lincoln et moi, on va pouvoir se relever de tout ça. Et puis papa et maman, je ne t'en parle même pas,**_ _elle eut un mauvais rire._ _ **C'est dur, de marcher au lycée sans toi, d'être en classe sans toi, tout est plus compliqué quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés.**_ _Elle sécha une larme et renifla._ _ **En plus de ça, j'ai tellement peur, ce n'est pas facile à avouer, hein. Mais j'ai peur. Et si tu étais là, tu m'aurais certainement répondu 'c'est normal d'avoir peur, Clarke'. Je suis effrayée à l'idée de rentrer seule le soir, et même ce flic qui rôde toute la journée dans sa voiture ne me rassure pas. Je ne comprends pas, Kyle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on t'a tué. Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien,**_ _elle sourit,_ _ **je sais que tu me disais tout, que tu ne faisais jamais rien de travers alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur toi ? Si tu savais à quel point je veux que celui qui t'a fait ça crève dans d'atroces souffrances, et je ne peux même pas me consoler en me disant qu'il périra en prison, parce que cet enfoiré court encore. Et je m'en veux tellement, parce que si j'avais un peu plus insisté ce jour-là, tu serais venu avec Lincoln et moi. Tu étais sur le point de craquer, tu voulais venir, et puis je t'ai dit de rester à la maison, que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Mais quand je suis revenue,**_ _elle laissa un silence,_ _ **tu étais mort. En dix-sept ans d'existence, je ne devais te protéger qu'une seule fois, et je n'en ai même pas été capable. Pardon, Kyle. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.**_ _Elle laissa ses larmes couler._ _ **Tu sais, les étoiles n'ont pas la même apparence que lorsque tu étais là,**_ _elle eut un spasme._ _ **Ce soir, les étoiles pleurent. »**_


End file.
